1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supply voltage abnormal condition indicating device adapted to indicate that a power supply or supplies are abnormal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-system power supply circuit providing a plurality of power supplies different in power system is known in the art.
Heretofore, in order to determine whether or not any one of the power supplies of the multi-system power supply circuit is abnormal, it is tested with a voltage tester or the like. This conventional technique is disadvantageous in the following point: For instance in the case where a television set is repaired, it is necessary to measure each of the output voltages of the multi-system power supply circuit with a volt meter. This is low in work efficiency. That is, it takes much time and labor to repair the television set.